


Silent Prayers

by Bre95611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre95611/pseuds/Bre95611
Summary: Sam can't take it.  Dean and Cas will be the death of him. Send help.





	Silent Prayers

Sam heard something break, the crash quickly drawing his attention away from the Egyptian scroll he was translating. He jumped up and ran down the hall towards the kitchen, the sounds of voices increasing the closer he got. Right before he rounded the corner into the kitchen, absolute silence. He edged his way in, coming to a halt when he saw Dean and Castiel, locked in their standard staring contest, angry sexual tension rolling off them in waves. Sam rolled his eyes.

_ Jesus, they just need to figure their shit out. _

He turned around and walked back to the library, determined to finish his translation before dinner. 

*

“It’s too reckless Dean. We should wait to hear back from Rowena. If we use the spell-”

“This town doesn’t have time for us to hear back from Rowena! There’s barely a handful of people that lived here  _ before _ this thing started killing people.”

“So you’re going to run off like you always do, rush in guns first, and just hope everything is okay? We need to think about this!”   


“Sam is correct, Dean. It would not be wise to go in unprepared.”

“Stay out of this Cas!”

_ Shit, here we go again. How can they hold eye contact that long? Watching this is so awkward. I wanna say to get a room, but we fuckin’ share one. This is gonna be a long hunt. _

_ * _

“It’s good to have you back, buddy. We’ve missed you around here.”

“It’s good to be home, Dean.”

Sam stood off to the side, watching the exchange patiently, knowing it would be a while until they remembered he was there.

_ I can’t tell if the reunions are more or less awkward than the angry unresolved sexual tension. Instead of the eye-fucking, its more like...eye-love making? Ew, don’t go there. Do NOT need the mental image. _

_ * _

“I have to tell you something, Cas.”

“What is it, Dean?”

_ Oh no. Not now Dean. You don’t know I’m here right now. I don’t want to be here for this. _

“You’re family, ya know? I know things haven’t always been easy with us, but...I need you. I realized while you were gone, it was time for me to tell you.”

“You did tell me, Dean. I remember.”

_ Christ, you should know better. If you’re gonna go for it, you actually have to say it. Cas is still overwhelmingly literal. God how do I get to my room without them realizing I can hear ALL OF THIS? _

“No, Cas, I….shit. I love you. I’m  _ in _ love with you. Have been for a while.”

_ Oh fuck, he did it! I figured he would chicken out! This is amazing. Now I won’t have to roll my eyes at their bullshit all the time! No more walking into rooms where you could cut the tension with a feather. _

_ Wait, why isn’t Cas saying anything? Oh God, if Cas doesn’t want this, Dean won’t make it. I wish I could see his face, figure out what’s going on. _

Sam edged around the corner, doing his best to make sure he couldn’t be seen.

_ Oh fuck. _

_ They’re making out.  _

_ Oh god. I have to get out of here. _

*

“ _ Cas!” _

_"G_od Dean, you feel so good.”

“Please, don’t stop. So close.”

“I love you.”

“Cas, ugh, yes! I love you so much.”

_ Why the fuck did I ever think it would be better if they actually got together? How are the walls so thin? There is no way I should be able to hear this! _

Every lightbulb in Sam’s room shattered, sparks popping overhead. In the garage, glass fell all around Dean and Castiel, sprawled out over the hood of the Impala.

_ I don’t want to know everytime my fucking brother gets laid or when Cas finishes! Jesus. I mean, I’m happy for them. But I’m going to have nightmares about this...I’m scarred for life. _

_ * _

Sam watched his brother finish unpacking the boxes in front of him. Now that it was all over, Dean finally got his own bar. Made his own heaven, running a Roadhouse for the next generation of hunters. Cas came forward and interlocked their fingers, showing off the silver band on his ring finger. Sam couldn’t hold back his smile. Dean returned it. 

_ I’ve never seen him this happy. It’s about damn time.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here.](https://bre95611.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Written for the Pray4Sammy challenge for CocklesDestiel Fanfiction.


End file.
